A Small Detail
by Beyondtoday
Summary: #4 in the "New Mission" series. The Enterprise is sent to detain 12 children while their parents finish up working on an unstable planet. Dr. McCoy befriends the teacher and becomes involved with her.


#4 A Small Detail

Lt. Uhura said, "Captain, Starfleet Command is on frequency 27B, Admiral Stoliker, sir."

"Put it on the screen, Lieutenant."

"Captain, how are you?"

"Good Admiral, what can I do for you?" 

"I have a slight emergency for you. I need you to pick up around 12 passengers from GNB-24 and hold them in orbit?"

"Admiral, who are we picking up?"

"Well, Captain we have several families on GNB who are finishing up their research, but the planet has become too unstable and they want their children to be removed and held for two weeks."

The Captain looked at Mr. Spock who raised his eye brows, "Admiral, how many children are we talking about and what age?"

"There are twelve of them ranging from age five to fourteen."

"And I am to do what with these children?"

"They will have their tutor with them, but I'm sure you're capable of keeping them busy, Captain."

"Yes, sir," he turned to his navigator and asked, "It will take us how long to get there, Mr. Chekov?"

"Approximately four days, 22 hours and four minutes, Captain," he responded.

The Captain looked at his first officer who had been making sure that Chekov was more accurate in his answers.

"Admiral, we will be there in four days, twenty-two hours and four minutes."

"Good, Captain. After the two weeks you can take the children, their parents and supplies to Starbase 12 where they will rendezvous with a transport shuttle."

"Yes, sir."

"Admiral Stoliker, out."

When his picture left the screen the Captain stood staring for a minute, wondering what he had done to deserve being the babysitter of twelve kids.

"Mr. Chekov, plot our course to GNB-24, and Mr. Sulu ahead Warp 6"

"Aye, sir," they answered.

"Mr. Spock, would you follow me, please."

"Yes, Captain."

Once inside the turbo lift the Captain sighed loudly, "What have I done to deserve this, Spock?"

"Captain, I am sure it is nothing that you have done, we just happen to be in the area."

"Lucky, us."

He called Dr. McCoy to his quarters too and they discussed the dilemma of having young children aboard the ship.

"Well, Jim, I think we'll just have to make room for them and if their teacher is with them during the day, it's after school that we'll have to keep them busy. I'm sure there are a lot of crewmen who would look forward to entertaining them."

The Captain rubbed his face and moaned, "Bones, I've got a head ache already."

"Well come back to sick bay with me and I'll give you something. You can look in on Lucas, he's doing quite well."

"Captain, I will return to the bridge so you can rest."

"Thank you, Spock, I'll check in later."

Dr. McCoy gave the Captain some pain reliever for his head ache.

"Jim, you're over due for a check up also. We're starting the whole crew and I'd like to get you in here first."

The Captain swallowed the pills and moaned, "Bones, can I put it off until we get these kids and their families taken care of."

"Alright, Jim, but don't fret too much. Come on let's look in on Lucas."

Lucas was sitting up in bed and his face was uncovered to show just a few scratches and a lot of bruising. He was reading when the two came in.

"Lucas, you look good, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing good, Dad. My memory is back, except for the accident and I'm up and walking everyday, now."

Dr. McCoy said, "One more day in sick bay and he can recuperate in his quarters and then back to work. I'll leave you two, I have a couple of lab reports to finish up."

"You don't remember being hit?"

"No, sir, Dr. McCoy said I wouldn't. According to the witnesses I slid on the road after I was tossed from my scooter."

"Yes, that's what I heard. I'm sorry about the scooter."

"That's alright, I won't be needing it for awhile anyway."

"How about a game of chess?"

"Sure, I need to see if I can still beat the old man."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Four days, twenty-two hours and four minutes later, the Captain and Dr. McCoy met the tutor and several of the children as they were beamed aboard the Enterprise.

"Hello, Captain Kirk, I'm Elaina McDonald."

"This is our chief medical officer, Dr. Leonard McCoy, he'll be seeing to a check up of you and all of the children."

"Thank you, but I'm sure you'll find we are all quite healthy."

"I'm sure you are, but Starfleet rules, Ma'am," Dr. McCoy answered.

The sound of his voice made Kirk turn to his physician and friend. McCoy was staring at the fairly attractive tutor and he was not being discreet about it.

Elaina turned to the children to help them gather their duffle bags and belongings.

"Bones, you're almost drooling," the Captain whispered.

When they stepped away more children were beamed aboard. One more group after that and they and their bags were piling up in the transporter room.

"Mrs. McDonald…."

"Miss McDonald, Captain, but please call me Elaina."

"As you wish, Elaina. Dr. McCoy will show you all to your quarters and explain how to work the communicator and things.

"Thank you, Captain," she turned to her students and said, "come children, gather your things and in a single file we will follow Dr. McCoy."

The Captain smiled at how well they responded. From shortest to tallest they went single file behind her, except for one. He looked to be the oldest in the group and he was over at the console with Mr. Scott asking a bunch of question.

"Now, laddie, don't you be touching anything. You best follow your teacher."

"Son," the Captain called, "let's go."

"I'm not your son," he replied.

The Captain glanced at Mr. Scott and said, "No, but you're on my ship and you'll do as I say."

"Say's who?" he mumbled.

Scotty put his hand over his mouth and he wondered if this skinny kid would live to see his parents in two weeks. He said to the youngster, "I'd recommend you following the Captain's orders, if'n I were you."

The Captain with his hands on his hips said, "Now."

The gangly kid picked up his bag and slowly followed the Captain.

When they reached the door his teacher returned and said, "Michael, really, you're not making a good impression."

"I don't care," he replied.

"Follow your teacher, young man," the Captain almost growled.

"Sorry, Captain, we won't bother you again," Elaina said. She grabbed the arm of the reticent young teen.

The Captain turned to Mr. Scott and said, "I've already gone through this stage, I'm not looking forward to the next two weeks."

"I've got somethin' that'll help ye through it, Captain."

"Perhaps later, Scotty."

"Aye, sir."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dr. McCoy got the teacher settled with her charges and left them with two female yeoman to assist. They scheduled a short tour of the ship with strict instructions to not get near the engineering rooms. They were mostly interested in the gym and the pool. By evening they had been fed and were settling in for the first night. The younger ones were fast asleep by 2000 hours. It didn't take long for the rest to fall asleep.

The Captain was making a late night walk through his ship when a fire alarm went off. He listened for the exact location and sped off to deck twelve. His officers and crew were already in search of the fire when he arrived.

"Captain, there is no fire, it's a false alarm."

"You're sure."

"Yes, sir, no fire is detected by the scanners."

"Very well, carry on." He knew his crew would continue to stand by just in case.

He was just falling asleep in his quarters when another fire alarm went off. This time on deck eleven.

"Kirk to fire control, come in," he said from his bed.

"Captain, it's Lt. Daily again. We've scanned the entire deck and there are no fires. Someone is pulling the alarms for no reason, sir."

"And I have a feeling I know who it is, Lieutenant. Thank you, I'll take care of it. Carry on."

"Yes, Captain."

Kirk threw on his clothes and became more angry the closer he came to deck twelve. He buzzed the door of the teacher. She was wrapped in her robe with two of they youngest children standing on each side of her.

"Miss McDonald, I'm sorry for the late night alarms. There is no reason to be nervous."

"I was beginning to wonder, Captain."

"Are all of the kids accounted for?"

"I think so, sir. Only the youngest have woke me up."

"Can we do a bed check, please."

"Yes, Captain."

They checked the girls room and all were sound asleep except for the two that followed her. She returned them to their beds and led the Captain to the boys room. There were five boys and all were in their beds except for one.

"I'm sorry, Captain, Michael is missing," she whispered.

They went out into the hall and he said, "He'll return. I'll wait for him, you can return to your cabin."

"Captain, the children are my responsibility. I'd like to remain."

"Alright," he responded, "Oh, look who's coming."

Michael was walking down the corridor skipping on the different colored tiles as if he played a game and did not see the Captain and his teacher waiting for him. He looked up and saw the Captain standing with hands on his hips. He stopped and turned around and ran with the Captain in pursuit.

His teacher called for him to stop, but he kept going. It didn't take long for the Captain to reach him and grab an arm. The young boy tried to pull away. The Captain picked him up and carried him back to his teacher.

He was set roughly down with the Captain keeping his hand on his shirt collar.

"Michael, explain," the teacher said.

"I didn't do anything," he claimed.

"Michael, there were two fire alarms that went off and there was no fire, did you do it?"

The Captain gently shook him by the collar and he replied, "Yes, ma'am."

The Captain said, "Michael do you know what the punishment is for causing a false alarm on my ship?"

"No."

"No, what?"

"No, sir."

"Two days in the brig. Do you know what a brig is?"

"It's like a jail."

"Yes, would you like to see the inside of one?"

"No."

The Captain shook him again, "No, sir," he yelled.

"Miss McDonald will take you to your room. There will be no more of this. Is that understood?"

Michael did not answer.

Miss McDonald said, "Michael," between her teeth.

"Yes, sir, I understand."

Kirk released him none too gently into the hands of his teacher. "Good night, Miss McDonald. I hope we all get some sleep."

"Yes, Captain, it won't happen again."

The Captain crawled back into his bed, but was unable to sleep. He chuckled to himself about the defiance in Michael. He reminded him of himself at that age and of his own son.

He showered and got a fresh uniform and went to have breakfast. Spock and Dr. McCoy had already arrived.

"Bones, you look tired, up all night?" the Captain grinned.

"What was that all about, Jim? It reminded me of college days."

"That one kid we took on, Michael went for a stroll last night to see what mischief he could get into. I almost cleaned his clock for him."

Spock's eye brow went up and the Captain explained, "Uh, it means roughed him up a bit to knock some sense into him. I threatened him with time in the brig and I had a feeling he didn't really care."

Spock said, "Captain, how would roughing him up help him to understand the danger in what he was doing."

Kirk looked at McCoy who shrugged, "It probably wouldn't have, but it made me feel better. That kid has an attitude problem. I have a feeling this isn't the last time he tries something."

"What did Elaina say?" Dr. McCoy asked. 

Kirk looked at his friend, "She was properly mortified. I think she has control of him eighty percent of the time, but he's quite defiant. So, Bones, are you attracted to the lady?" he teased as he drank his coffee.

McCoy stopped midway putting his eggs in his mouth and said, "We just met," he pause and had another mouthful, "give me time."

Spock almost covered the smile on his face, but Kirk saw it. He finished his breakfast and he and Spock returned to the bridge.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dr. McCoy started the physicals on the children and their teacher. Dr. Joanna examined the teacher so she felt more at ease. Maybe it was for his own ease, he wasn't sure.

By the end of the day he was finished and reported to Elaina, "Miss McDonald…"

"Elaina, " she interrupted.

"Yes, Elaina, all the children are very healthy and yourself, likewise."

"Thank you, doctor."

"Call me Leonard."

"Very well, Leonard."

"Elaina would you like to go for a stroll after dinner tonight? There are some beautiful observation decks I'm sure you'd enjoy."

"I can't leave the children unattended."

"I'll send the two yeoman to supervise. All work and no play is not good for anyone."

"I would enjoy that, Leonard. How about 1800 hour. It was an interrupted night last night and I'd like to retire fairly early."

"I'll stop by then."

Elaina walked with her students back to their recreation room for their dinner and returned them to their quarters.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two female yeomen relieved Miss McDonald with a warning to keep an eye on young Michael.

Dr. McCoy placed Elaina's arm through his and took her on a private tour of the ship. They ended up in the top observation deck of the Enterprise. It was reserved only for the most senior officers for private dinners. It gave them a 360 degree view of the universe as they traveled.

Dr. McCoy lowered the lights so they had a better view and served her a cold glass of wine.

"Do you prefer red or white wine, Elaina."

She hesitated and glanced around the room. She was not one for one night stands or short term flings. "A small glass of white, please," she answered.

The view of the universe took her breath away. Everywhere she looked there were thousands of stars.

"Makes you feel small, doesn't it, Leonard?"

"It can. There is no way you look out at this and can tell yourself, there is no God."

He handed her the wine and she looked in his deep blue eyes. He put his arm at her back and pointed out some of the constellations and the names of their satellites, planets and moons.

"You're quite knowledgeable of the stars for being a medical man."

"A lot of training from Starfleet, they don't just send you out and hope you could find your way back home if something happened to the navigators, plus I did a little investigation of the sky before I came to meet you."

She smiled as he looked down at her lovely face. She had let her hair down. It almost touched her shoulders. She had on a delicate perfume that reached him.

"What brings you out here to teach a bunch of children, Elaina, No husband, or family keeping you home."

"I don't choose to spend a lot of time with my family. Some people you have to detach from to make your life normal. I love teaching and I love children."

Dr. McCoy led her to the couch that faced the largest of the windows.

"What about you, Leonard, what brings you out here?"

"The shortened version is I was married, you met my lovely daughter," she nodded, "but I was restless and being talked into joining Starfleet so I could run from my problems didn't take much convincing. I've been lucky to have Joanna back in my life and serve with me, but I do fear for her safety. It's not easy out here."

"No, I can only imagine what dangers there are out here."

"You'll notice not many officers get married unless their wives serve with them. The Captain just lost his wife a few months ago and he's trying to recover from that."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that."

"More wine?"

"Just a half a glass." She watched the confident doctor fill her glass and raise an eyebrow as he passed the half way mark. She laughed and said, "It's okay."

He turned on some soft music and set her glass on a table. He held his hand out for her, bowed, and asked, "Dance?"

Butterflies did the willies in her stomach, but settled quickly as he smoothly led with her around the small room and held her close to his chest. It had been a long time since a man held her in his arms.

"Okay?" he asked.

"Yes, this is, very nice," she whispered. She closed her eyes as the next song came on.

She looked up into his deep blue eyes and he slowly lowered his mouth to hers. He stopped dancing and kissed her gently. As she responded to him he increased the pressure.

He pulled away and looked at her, "I hope I have not over stepped my bounds."

"No, Leonard, I never expected romance when we were sent aboard, but I kind of like where this is going." She couldn't believe she had said those words and was nervous she would sound like a loose woman.

He grinned and walked her over to the couch and they sat down. He handed her the wine and she sipped at it. He put his arm around her shoulders and leaned back on the couch.

The time seemed to pass too quickly. He looked at his watch and said, "You said, you wanted to retire early, should we go?"

She glanced at the clock, it was 2300 hours. "Just a few more minutes," she said.

He put her wine glass on the table and leaned over her and kissed her. She melted in his arms and began to run her fingers through his thick brown hair.

"Elaina, perhaps we should call it a night."

"Yes, I'm sorry."

"Me too, in more ways than one." He leaned down and kissed her for a few more minutes. His hands started to creep to places he should not be on a first date.

He growled and quickly stood, "I must go." He took their glasses and washed them out. He took her hand and returned the room to the way it was when they first came.

He walked her slowly to the lift and back to her room. They did not talk until he turned to say goodnight.

"I had a wonderful time, Leonard. I'd like to see you again."

He gathered her closer to him and said, "I will make arrangements for more sitters for the kids. He leaned down and softly kissed her lips. He could feel his reaction to her and did not pull away in time. She had her hands on his waist and pulled him closer to her.

"Good night, Elaina," he turned quickly and left for his quarters.

There were no problems with the kids until the following night after dinner, Michael had slipped out of the rec room and an all alert was put out for him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ensign Mick Cooley was finishing up on the flight deck. He had been working on one of the engines and he and the mechanic had called it a night.

Mick said, "Me eyes are crossed, Henry, let's tackle this tomorrow."

"Okay, Mick. I'll see you tomorrow. Just leave the tools here."

They walked out together when Mick heard someone sneeze. They both stopped and Mick said, "Here that?"

"Yes," Henry answered.

Mick called out, "Anyone there?"

There was no sound or answer. Mick put his finger to his mouth to quiet his mechanic and said aloud, "Let's go, Henry, must have been a mouse."

"Uh, yes, I'll get the light."

They turned off the light and Mick walked through the door and jumped back in. They stood in the dark and silence to see if they could flush out the intruder. No one messed with their planes or shuttles, but they had both heard about the missing teen. When their eyes adjusted Mick pointed at Henry to split up and circle around the area where they heard the noise.

Another sneeze and then another was heard. They both rushed to the sound and Mick hollered, "All right there, hold still." He turned on his flashlight and found the teen hiding behind a shuttle craft. He went to grab the kid but he ran off and landed in the arms of Henry. He fought like a wild filly, but they both managed to drag and or carry him to the doorway.

"Hold still, young ruffian," Mick said. He hit the lights and the intercom. "Flight deck to security, we have found your run away."

"Can you bring him to deck twelve, corridor seven, please," security answered.

"On our way." It took the two of them to carefully watch every move the kid made.

When they turned the corner of corridor seven, Miss McDonald, two security guards and the Captain were in the hall way. The Captain did not look happy.

"Michael, front and center."

Mick and Henry dropped him one foot from the Captain's feet.

"You were found in a restricted area."

There was no answer. "I could put you in the brig for that."

He looked at the Captain and said, "You don't scare me."

The Captain gathered Michael's t-shirt under his chin in his hand and gently tapped his head on the wall. Just enough to get his attention, but not enough to hurt him.

The defiant boy had no fear and challenged the Captain with his look and balled up fists.

Mick wanted to laugh out loud, but the Captain would have put him in the brig instead.

"Alright, young man, you're confined to your quarters until further notice."

"What's that mean?"

"It means you can not leave your room for school, for meals, for fun or anything. I will station a guard outside your room to make sure you do not leave."

Michael looked down, but he wouldn't show if he was angry or not.

"Very well, go to your quarters."

He turned to walk away and the Captain stopped him, "What do you say?"

"Thanks?"

The Captain almost laughed himself, "No, Yes, sir."

"Oh, yes, sir."

"Dismissed."

"Yes, sir."

They watched as he went into his room.

Elaina said, "I am sorry, Captain. He can be a handful."

"Yes, he can. I'll leave the Ensign outside his door. I understand you have two yeoman coming to entertain the rest of the kids tonight."

"Yes, Captain, but I'll cancel my plans."

"No, my orders are to entertain the kids in the evening. Everyone needs time away."

"Thank you, Captain."

"The rest of you are dismissed."

"Aye, Captain," they answered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two hours later Dr. McCoy arrived at Elaina's door.

She smiled as she opened the door. "Hello, Leonard."

"Are you ready?"

She walked out her door and he looped her arm through his. "Do you have anywhere in particular you'd like to go?"

"I liked where we were last night."

"I had hoped you would have said that. I've reserved it for the next several nights."

When they arrived he had arranged for several appetizers along with more wine. They talked about Michael and McCoy was not one to offer suggestions.

"I know if the Captain is on it, you should just listen to him."

"He does seem to be able to calm Michael down, but the boy has no fear of the Captain either."

"I would if I were him."

They laughed and talked about their interests in music and science. He asked, "Ma'am would you like to dance?"

She nodded and he turned on the music and lowered the lights. He pushed back the table and chairs. "More room to maneuver," he said.

He gathered her in his arms and slowly danced around the room. He rested his chin on the top of her head.

She closed her eyes and took in his masculine smell. She knew their time together would be short. The reports coming from the planet showed the scientists would have to leave sooner than expected.

McCoy started to hum along with the music. His voice vibrated through her body. When the song ended, it automatically went on to the next one. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Elaina," he cleared his throat, "am I being too forward?"

She smiled and shook her head, no. He kissed her and dropped his hands from her waist to her hips. He pulled away from her lips and said, "I'm sorry, but I think we'd better go."

She stepped back and took his hand in hers. She looked at him and said, "We don't have to."

"Oh, boy," he mumbled as he kissed her.

An hour later as he combed his hair while Elaina was in the washroom he smiled at his good fortune. He just wished it was a friendship that could last.

As they locked up the room, Elaina reached for his hand. "Leonard, I know we won't have a lot of time together."

"Yes, I was leery to start anything with you," He paused and turned to look at her, "I wouldn't be a gentleman if I hurt you."

"Leonard, this has been the best two days I've had in a long time," she kissed his cheek, "I think you're wonderful."

He grinned and replied, "You're not too bad yourself. Should we just enjoy ourselves while we have the time?"

"Yes, as long as Michael doesn't cause anymore trouble."

"Don't worry, Jim can handle him."

He walked her back to her quarters and promised to see her the following night.

The next few nights Dr. McCoy planned different things each night. He took her to see the bridge, into the botanical gardens and to a movie. Each evening they returned to the observation deck and got to know more about each other.

At breakfast one morning the doctor was a little late going to the mess hall. Spock and the Captain were almost done with their meal.

"Well, Bones, we're so glad you could join us. You look, refreshed."

"I feel great. Juice, eggs, bacon and coffee. Food for the soul."

Mr. Spock simply raised his eye brow and looked at Kirk.

The Captain asked, "Something you want to tell us, Bones?"

He looked up at his two friends and replied, "I never kiss and tell."

Kirk laughed and said, "Well, Mr. Spock, some of us have been up awhile and have to go on duty."

"Yes, Captain, we can't all indulge in late nights and report for duty with a clear head."

"Get out of here, you two," McCoy grumbled.

"That's the doctor we all know," Mr. Spock replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A yellow alert went out that afternoon. The twenty scientists and all their gear were being shuttled and beamed aboard as quick as they could. The planet was too unstable to remain. Crew members were shifted around to make room for the parents and children. It was calmly organized and the Science Officer continued to scan the planets surface.

Dr. McCoy worked most of the day doing physicals.

"Dr. McCoy?" Christine said quietly, "You have a visitor."

He looked up from his desk and saw Elaina standing in the outer room. He said, "Hello, Elaina, come in. He walked her into his office and closed the door.

He smiled and kissed her softly. She pulled away and turned her back to him. "Something wrong, Elaina?"

"Leonard, we have to say good bye, now."

"Why now? It will take four more days to reach the starbase."

He walked up to her and turned her around. She had tears in her eyes.

"I will be very busy getting the children organized with their parents. I know it would be better if we just said our good byes today. I want to thank you so much for your friendship and…."

He rubbed her upper arms and said, "If you think that's best?"

She nodded her head and pulled away and left the room. He was left in confusion. He had allowed his emotions to rule his head.

Captain Kirk arrived on deck twelve to the greetings of the children with their parents. He watched as Michael barely talked with his parents.

The Captain walked up to them and introduced himself, "Your son and I have spent a good deal of time together these past few days."

Dan Wright shook the Captain's hand and said, "I'm sorry for the trouble he caused. "

"Don't worry, we've come to an agreement, haven't we Michael?"

"Yes, sir."

"And that would be?" his father inquired.

"Before he gets into something he shouldn't he has to come to me," the Captain replied, "and he's been faithful to his promise."

"That's a first," his father said.

The Captain saw the hurt in Michael's eyes. There was a lot of tension between he and his father.

The Captain turned to meet another of the scientists.

"Captain, I'd like to introduce my wife, but I'm sure you've met her, Elaina," said a dark haired, tall man. "I'm John McDonald."

Kirk shook his hand in shock and Elaina had a shameful but pleading look in her eyes.

"Oh, I thought you were Miss McDonald?"

John replied, "We have another Mrs. McDonald and for the sake of the kids knowing which one people were referring to, she goes by Miss."

"I, see," the Captain replied.

"Captain, thank you for picking us up and delivering us to the starbase."

"Orders, sir."

"I have a lot of organizing to do Captain, please excuse me."

"Good day," Kirk replied.

An awkward silence was broken by Elaina, "Captain, I am sorry. My husband and I are not on the best of terms…."

"A small detail," he said.

"I had hoped that we could avoid a confrontation. I have already said good bye to Leonard. Please, Captain, don't tell him."

Anger flared in his eyes, "I won't need to, information travels quickly on this ship. Good day, Mrs. McDonald."

Elaina knew she had to find Dr. McCoy but the duties of the day kept her busy. The scientists were taken for a grand tour of the ship while she managed to entertain the children.

They were playing board games in a small room when the door buzzed.

Elaina said, "Come in." When she looked up Leonard McCoy walked in. "Leonard."

"Can we speak?"

"Yes. Children I shall return. Michael you're in charge." 

"Yes, ma'am." he replied.

Dr. McCoy took her into a small meeting room. "Elaina, I heard a rumor today."

She looked him in the eye and said, "You heard I am married, correct?"

He nodded.

"Yes, it's true. There is another Mrs. McDonald and I go by Miss so the children know which one they are talking about. I never meant to deceive you."

"No, and what would you call it? Lying?"

"I never told you I was married because my husband and I do not have a loving relationship, it's more business. You were so kind and gallant to me. I had hoped we would part and you would never find out. I did not want to hurt you."

She stepped closer to him and he put up his hand, "Leonard, they were the best ten days of my life. I hope someday you can forgive me."

He left and returned to his private quarters.

"In pensive mood,

in shades of blue and

positive pain which

tears me through.

I stand sadly apart,

to view my past.

No, I have no regrets,

When I think of my share

of happiness."-Gitanjali Ghei


End file.
